1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe lace device, more particularly to a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe lace device 1 of a shoe 4 includes a shoe lace 2 having first and second lace sections 201, 202, and a clamp member 3. The first lace section 201 is strung on a shoe body 41 so as to form a criss-cross pattern on eyelet tabs 5 of the shoe body 41. The second lace section 202 is formed as a simple loop, and has lower ends 2021 connected to the first lace section 201, thereby anchoring the lower ends 2021 on the eyelet tabs 5, respectively. The clamp member 3, as shown in FIG. 2, includes an elongate casing 301, a clamping block 302, and a spring member 303. The elongate casing 301 is formed with a lateral open end 3010 for receiving the clamping block 302, a closed end 3011 opposite to the open end 3010, and a vertically extending hole unit 301xe2x80x2 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The clamping block 302 is slidably received in the open end 3010 of the casing 301, and is formed with a vertically extending slot unit 3021 that corresponds to the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 of the casing 301 for extension of the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 therethrough. The spring member 303 is disposed in the casing 301, and has opposite ends that abut respectively against the clamping block 302 and the closed end 3011 of the casing 301. As such, the clamping block 302 is biased by the spring member 303 so as to misalign the slot unit 3021 from the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 in order to clamp the second lace section 202 between the clamping block 302 and the casing 301.
To tighten the shoe 4, the clamp member 3 is forced to move downwardly along the second lace section 202, thereby bringing the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 closer together.
To loosen the shoe 4, the clamping block 302 is operated to align the slot unit 3021 with the hole unit 301xe2x80x2 against action of the spring member 303, and the clamp member 3 is then moved upwardly along the second lace section 202, thus permitting the lower ends 2021 of the second lace section 202 to move away from each.
Although the aforesaid shoe lace device 1 is easy to use, the simple loop configuration of the second lace section 202 has an unattractive appearance.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a double-bow shoe lace device for a shoe.
Accordingly, a double-bow shoe lace device of this invention is adapted for use with a shoe having a pair of eyelet tabs. The shoe lace device comprises a shoe lace, a clamp member, a decorative knot, and a pair of pull members. The shoe lace has first and second lace segments. The first lace segment is adapted to be strung on the shoe so as to form a criss-cross pattern on the eyelet tabs. The second lace segment includes first and second lace portions. Each of the first and second lace portions has a lower end connected to the first lace segment so as to be adapted to be anchored on a respective one of the eyelet tabs. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on the first and second lace portions. Downward movement of the clamp member along the first and second lace portions brings the lower ends of the first and second lace portions closer together for tightening the shoe. Upward movement of the clamp member along the first and second lace portions permits the lower ends of the first and second lace portions to move away from each other for loosening the shoe. Each of the first and second lace portions is anchored on the clamp member to form a pair of loops. The decorative knot is positioned on the clamp member, and has a pair of distal lace ends that extend from the knot. Each of the pull members is mounted slidably on a respective one of the loops.